Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-26979215-20171109041453
I can't remember where I read it, but I vaguely recall Torotoro saying that Part 2 was going to be the largest chapter, and that Part 3 would come quicker because there had been delays during the production of Part 2. Now, we have 377 companions (I think) which would mean the last Chapter has at least 123 monsters, about 50 of them being returning monsters from the original trilogy. So we'll probabably get 90+ new monsters if we assume the males and battlefuckers in that 377 don't count to the advertised 500 monsters. That would put Part 3 around the same size as Part 1 in terms of monsters. I agree that Part 2 was massive. When I was playing it, it felt like it never ended and speed running for items takes forever compared to Part 1, but I'm having a hard time believing Part 3 won't be huge as well. SPOILERS, I guess for Part 2? There's not much left to explore of the main world, unless we backtrack to old places à la Part 3 of the original trilogy. There's the Monster Lord's Castle and the Hellogondo Continent, maybe those hidden dungeons from the original, and the remaining Tartaruses. Rather, I'm betting we'll end up spending a large amount of our time during Part 3 on either the Monster or Angel world. Looking at the map data, neither area is exactly small. I suppose space isn't a good indicator for content so maybe most of those towns will be fairly empty. But, my biggest concern for Part 3, especially if it is going smaller than Part 2, is the amount of characters we know to be in the game, but haven't met or had any significant interactions with so far. We met and had a brief conversation with Raphaela of the Seven Archangels and that's it. We have a copy of Micaela and Lucifina, so I suppose we could ignore the Angel World versions of them but that still leaves five characters we have never seen or talked to plus Angel Victory Ilias. The Six Ancestors are slightly better in that Minagi had her own OVA and has been referenced a lot, Hiruko had one brief mention in the original game, Saja shared her appearance with Raphaela where they waxed philosophy giving the players no information on themselves and Shikimo actually showed up and did something. That leaves us with Kanade and Kanon having absolutely nothing so far, although I'll throw Hiruko in too for good measure. It seems highly likely that Alice the 1st will have an appearance too due to how much the Lilith Sisters talk about her and the upcoming Chaos Labyrinth will probably confirm or deny that alongside a few other final boss characters. Apoptosis Unit 01 or 00? Maybe a fusion dance of Ilias and Alice the 1st or something like what the original Ilias wanted to be? Continuing on with Black Alice's faction, we still haven't met Izanami, Himiko and the three Alice puppets. And finally, we're still missing Paradox Promestein and Paradox Black Alice. It was said that a woman in a white lab coat was seen around the Tartaruses, so that could be Paradox Promestein, but with the way things have been going, I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually the Promestein from the original trilogy. Just blame the White Rabbit drug on her recovery. Maybe the original Black Alice ate Paradox Black Alice when she came to this world and took up residence in the Puppeteer's Tower but hell if I know. So then was it the original or the Paradox Black Alice that is responsible for the Armored Berserker? I probably missed some dialogue somewhere because I'm not fluent in Japanese. /SPOILERS Maybe Torotoro was lying or underestimating when they said Part 3 would be smaller than Part 2, or the information I got was wrong or mistranslated, but even if that was the case, I'm still concerned certain characters will lack any real interactions. Or maybe they meant Part 3 will be shorter, but there will be much greater divergence so we have to play both the Alice and the Ilias route to see everything.